The Kuva Effect
by Emberframe
Summary: A mass effect AU, where the Remnants of the Grineer empire take the place of the System Alliance. In 710 CE during growing concern over the growth of the Krogan Empire, A Salarian monitoring station picks up a burst of strange radiation, which goes ignored, by a lazy technician. ten years later contact is made in the midst of the Krogan rebellion.


**Just a teaser to my Mass-Effect and Warframe crossover.**

 **The Grineer will be taking the place of humanity.**

* * *

Command unit 233-45432 thought back on the last few desperate weeks which he had lived through. What he could piece together was that the Sentients had found a way around the Void, their cursed circuits adapting to the damage placed on them. The curse of the Void was now no longer a threat to these juggernaut machines.

From beyond the origin system, their endless fleet had come, passing through the dark crescent and arriving in the Origin System. This fleet decimated the outer system in hours, their numbers unending. A whole corpus razorback armada had been sacrificed by their self-serving board of directors, this armada barely slowed the advance of the cursed machines. Neptune was hit next, the bases on the planet bombarded from orbit down to the last, leaving over a billion dead.

It was with the news of the death of a major stronghold that the Queen had ordered the Kuva Fortress to retaliate, bringing forth the mighty fortress' endless weapon batteries. Weapons that had not seen the light of day for thousands of years were fired, their exotic energy melting hundreds of Sentient ships at a time. Still, the endless numbers and adaptability to damage of the Sentients won through, making the weapons from the fortress ineffective.

The Queen had commanded the nearly 800 million strong garrison force to go to war. The machines could not hope to pierce the radiation shield with orbital weapons, so they had proceeded to land thousands upon thousands of ground forces.

The simple-minded Grineer soldiers had rushed headfirst into the meat grinder of the Sentient forces, these forward Sentient forces were routed with massed formations of troops. With the surface of the fortress soon devolved into desperate fighting, the outer doors were closed and reinforced, as an endless waves of Sentient fighters threw themselves at the entrenched lines of marines and gunners.

The ultimate war of attrition had begun for the surface of the fortress. For days, both sides had thrown numbers at each other, the sheer weight of fire overwhelming the ability of the Sentients to adapt to the damage. But however hard they fought, slowly, inexorably, the Grineer were losing. This war of attrition was wearing down the superior numbers which are integral for the Grineer fighting style. Grineer are, after all, the greatest masters of attrition, even the mightiest can full under the endless numbers.

With the outer door to the western sector lost to the slowly adapting Sentient forces, the Queen ordered a deep void jump to stop the Sentients' ability to adapt to damage. The overly bright darkness of the Void consumed the horizon, the voids endless torment battered down onto the shields. If these had been any other shields, they would have collapsed and scorched the fortress clean.

The Sentient forces were left with no connection to their command units and became frozen during the Void jump, allowing the remaining Grineer forces on the surface to easily clear them up.

After they had taken care of the Sentients, a signal was sent and. with this, a massive alarm blared across the surface. declaring the exit from the Void.

The inky blackness of space was pierced by a single bright point, a small star of swirling malevolent brightness. From this hole, an amalgamation of asteroid and metal emerged, a small planetoid with engines. Massive shields flared as the misshapen moon smashed back into reality. Fires billowed over its surface and columns of smoke reached far into the artificial atmosphere. Down on the surface decimated formations of red armoured soldiers rushed around, trying to repair the almost catastrophic damage done to the mighty fortress.

Command unit 233-45432 stood with all of his newly promoted and augmented power, overseeing the desperate scramble to repair and refit the mighty battle station with little regard to where the station had ended up.

In the centre of this fortress, the Queen screamed in her irritating, shrill voice for the pilots to find their location and report their status. The reply that came back would earn the death of more than a few loyal subjects. For the navigators had no clue where they had ended up and what they could formulate with their gene-modded minds was that the deep void jump had been a little too deep, coming out not by the Fomorian fleet of reinforcements over Earth but into a whole new reality, orbiting an Earth untouched by the Orokin or their creations.

This all went unobserved by the galaxy at large, with only a sleepy Salarian station tech seeing a strange burst of sub-spatial particles, which he soon ignored to go back to playing Galaxy at War on his omni-tool.

* * *

STG Codex entry:

!Grineer society

The numbers used by most Grineer are used to show the the batch and position in that batch. For example Command unit 233-45432 is the 233th member of batch number 45432. Each batch starts with around 500000 members. However genetic decay, caused by tampering and excessive cloning, leads to only half this number to survive. The remaining batch is then divided into ranks based on cognitive and physical scores.

Grineer society is a matriarchal and caste based society on the surface, with the Queen being the supreme ruler. There is also a court and a high command, with the court being made up of those with the best cognitive scores and positions in their castes. However, the high command is made up of councillors and other soldiers who have achieved a high level of combat experience. These castes are determined by physical and cognitive scores in the very short childhood phase of development. A member will always be part of the caste that they were allocated to but the individual may advance based on the amount of experience and position relative to the rest of a similar caste.

Some of the most important figures in Grineer politics are the scientific faction, those born with weak bodies but with very high cognitive scores. These members are integral to the progression of mechanical and genetic augmentations. The long term goal of the Grineer is to fix their broken genome.


End file.
